


Connections (Bonus Chapter)

by Rendie, somebodyloving



Series: Connections [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Powers, Blow Jobs, Bonus Chapter To Connections, Bottom Gabriel, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Power Kink, Smut, The Whole Story Is Worth The Try, Top Sam Winchester, can be read separately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendie/pseuds/Rendie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: Apparently, Sam had a kink for Gabriel displaying his powers and it always got him hot and bothered. How could it end up any other way than with them getting horizontal (at least at the end).***"You know. It's really hot when you go all archangel on something," Sam growled, ripping off Gabriel's shirt, the buttons skittering around the floor, and immediately attacking his chest with his mouth like a starving man, biting and sucking, as he pressed his whole body onto the archangel's. Luckily, Gabriel had thought ahead and moved them somewhere private and comfortable.





	Connections (Bonus Chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I'm back again with the bonus chapter to Connections as I promised. I'm warning you, it's just smut, nothing else. No plot, no apparent feelings. 
> 
> As before, my friend - Rendie - helped me with this one, forming my idea into words, because I'm really bad at writing smut. It's really nice to know someone like that!
> 
> This chapter is actually the last of this story. I can't promise any follow-ups, since I've started a couple of other stories, and I should probably finish them before writing more bonus chapters :D. So, thank you all for supporting this lo-ong fanfic (at least for me as a writer) and I hope you won't give up on me and read the others as well :). Even though they're not full of sex scenes (sorry, not sorry). Until next time...
> 
> ENJOY!

# Chapter 21

 

Fighting and beating Abaddon had been easier than Gabriel would have thought, but the truth was that he felt more powerful and in balance than the first time he had met the demon. The archangel hadn't even needed the back-up in the form of the Winchesters and his brother Castiel. Gabriel had felt calm and for the first time in ages he had believed in himself. Even though that some other time he would have played with the demon for a little while, using all the tricks he had got in both of his sleeves, this time had been different. This time Gabriel had gone into the fight with the one and only purpose - kill Abaddon and move on. And honestly, he hadn't thought that moving on would entail Sam almost jumping his bones right then and there. Well, Gabriel had seen it in his eyes long before he had finished the demon off; so clear his mind had been, so concentrated, the archangel almost couldn't believe how good it had felt to be an archangel again.

***

"You know. It's really hot when you go all archangel on something," Sam growled, ripping off Gabriel's shirt, the buttons skittering around the floor, and immediately attacking his chest with his mouth like a starving man, biting and sucking, as he pressed his whole body onto the archangel's. Luckily, Gabriel had thought ahead and moved them somewhere private and comfortable.

"Oh, whoa, Sammich. If I knew you've got a kink for my powers, I'd have showed them off more often." Gabriel huffed a laugh over Sam's eagerness to get him out of his clothes. Although the archangel could have snapped his fingers and remove them all in a second, he enjoyed these times when Sam went all savage on him and sometimes it was good to go a bit slower than usual, no powers of his involved.

"You talk too much," Sam whispered into his ear, breathing heavily as he slid over Gabriel's jaw, giving him a bite from time to time.

Gabriel chuckled mischievously. “You wanna do something to shut me up, Samsquatch?” he smirked at the full body shudder that went through the hunter.

Sam finally met his lips and kissed him, his tongue exploring Gabriel's mouth thoroughly all the while his hands were getting rid of the remaining clothes from them both. The archangel sometimes wondered how Sam could multitask like that as a human, but honestly, who cared at that moment. Gabriel didn't wait for miracles happening, not hesitating to use his own hands as he touched every inch of Sam’s perfect body, feeling the muscles flex with movement under his skin, heading up and up until he reached the hunter's longish hair at his nape and slid his fingers through them, tugging them slightly as they kissed wildly, moaning loudly. Sam all but growled at the sensation of Gabriel’s hands in his hair and attacked the other mouth with even more force, nipping and biting on the archangel’s lips.

In a haze, they were both finally naked and then Sam was pushing Gabriel onto the ground to his knees to put his mouth to better use then talking. The archangel did not hesitate and started licking at Sam’s cock, the hunter’s hands automatically going to the head below, trying to guide it where he wanted.

“You wanted me to shut you up, so I suggest you get to it.” Sam all but growled, trying to force Gabriel to take him into his mouth and throat. Gabriel smirked at him under his eyelashes and then licked the head several times, just like he would a lollypop. The hand in his hair tightened and he decided he should spare Sam too much teasing and proceeded to swallow the length whole. Another perk of being an archangel, Gabriel did not really need to breathe and his gag reflex was non-existent.

Sam let out a curse and was glad there was a wall close by, where he could put his left hand for support; otherwise his knees would have buckled from the intensity of pleasure of having that hot wet mouth finally around his length.

“Fuck, Gabe, yes, that’s it.” He voiced his praise and when Gabriel hummed around him, he let out another shout, glad that the archangel flew them somewhere with privacy, where they did not have to worry about how loud they were being.

Gabriel was using all of his tricks in his book to have Sam on the edge within moments and with one final swallow in the back of his throat, Sam was coming into his mouth, all of his body shaking from the force of his sudden orgasm. He did not even manage to catch his breath, when Gabriel surged up from his knees, turned them around so that Sam’s back was against the wall and there was a mouth on his, stealing away the last air he had.

Gabriel’s mouth finally relented and allowed him a few gulps of much needed oxygen. Sam looked absolutely debauched – hair messy, heaving breaths, eyes still hazed from all the pleasure. He was clinging to the wall for support and Gabriel decided that it was his favourite look ever. But he was far from done with his hunter.

“I gather you liked that,” the archangel said with a smirk and a breathy chuckle was his response.

“Fuck, that’s an understatement.” Sam let out. “I might have to shut you up like that more often.” He said with a smirk of his own and kissed Gabriel again. Gabriel decided that he _really_ needed some action for himself and decided to take matters into his own hands.

“Oh, I am far from done with you, big guy.” He chuckled at the confused, yet hungry, look in Sam’s eyes and before the hunter could ask what exactly he had in his mind, both of them suddenly appeared on a huge bed, Sam lying sprawled on his back with the archangel straddling his hips.

“Fuck”, Sam cursed at the sudden change in position, but he was not complaining one bit. “I am gonna need some more time to recover from that, if you want me to...” he started to say, but hissed a breath when he suddenly felt himself getting hard again.

“After all this, you are still forgetting I am an archangel with a few perks up my sleeve,” Gabriel chuckled and winked at him and put his right hand around the raising flesh to speed up the process. The archangel could see that the hunter below him was trying to move his hands, but realised he could not move one bit, even though there were no visible restrains.

“Gabe, what..?” He asked and then groaned when he no doubt realised that it was the archangel’s powers holding him still. “Oh, fuck.” He moaned out loud and his hips buckled up to try and get some friction onto his once again throbbing flesh. Gabriel started licking and nipping the body underneath him, delighting in leaving marks in his path. Sam was his and he had never been happier in his life. He was sucking bruises, claiming the hunter for all to see and the human was only capable of making desperate noises for him, whining in need and desperation.

Gabriel loved what he was seeing, but then he decided that he needed some attention on himself and he slowly raised himself on his knees so that he could sink down on Sam’s cock in one swift motion. Sam’s spine curved on the bed from the intensity and tightness of heat surrounding him once again, all air punched out of his lungs. It was a sight to behold.

“Shit, Gabe, fuck, hnnngh,” the hunter let out of his mouth and Gabriel was once again struck by the beauty of the body and soul alike underneath. He must have done something right in the world that he found somebody like this to call his. He muttered his own curse in Enochian at the feeling of Sam’s cock in his insides and slowly started moving up and down to get them both much needed friction. He then decided that he wanted to feel those big hands on his body again and he let up on the invisible restrains, Sam immediately surging to roam his hands everywhere he could reach.

The hunter obviously relished in his regained control over his own body and suddenly turned them both around so that Gabriel was the one on his back, pushing the archangel’s legs on his shoulders for better leverage in his thrusts, mouth claiming in a bruising kiss. If Gabriel needed air to breathe, he would have none right now, from the passion and hunger he could feel coming off of the hunter. He let out his own moan at being manhandled like that and when Sam sped up his thrusts, deliberately hitting his prostate each time, he knew neither of them would last much longer.

“Sam”, he moaned out and then threw his head back, his spine arching as his orgasm claimed him. The spasms of Gabriel’s insides were too much to handle and Sam came as well, the archangel’s name on his lips.

Everything stilled for a moment, only ragged breaths could be heard and when Gabriel opened his eyes to look up the hunter, he saw a beautiful content smile looking back at him in return. They kissed again, lazily this time, just basking in the afterglow, enjoying each other’s presence. No words were necessary right now; there would be time for them later. Now it was just two souls singing in happiness at being together.

 


End file.
